


Rock, Paper, Scissors Is Boring. Let's Play Anal, Blowjob, Pussy Instead!

by BigBootyWaifus



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28164777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBootyWaifus/pseuds/BigBootyWaifus
Summary: Your little neko sister has stumbled upon an innocent game of rock, paper, scissors. Baffled as to what this game even is, she asks you to play with her. Everything is all fun at first. You win some rounds. She wins some rounds. Everything was going perfectly normal...Until she sees another set of cards, "XXX" marked on them., hidden away, deep down in the game box. Interested, she decides to check it out. After she reads the rules and truly understands what this perverse game really is, she is curious as to why her big brother would even have such a game, and how fun would it truly be. She decides to give it a try with her big brother. I guess curiosity did kill the cat. Wait, that was just you clapping your Neko sister's cheeks.





	Rock, Paper, Scissors Is Boring. Let's Play Anal, Blowjob, Pussy Instead!

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+. This script was written by an adult, for adults. If you are under the legal age to view explicit material, DO NOT read this content under any circumstances. Do not copy, redistribute, use my scripts for monetary gain or claim any of my scripts as your work. By reading the following explicit material below, you hereby legally agree to the following conditions above.
> 
> Note: Square Brackets indicate voice/tone flow.  
> Parentheses indicate sound effects.  
> CAPS LOCK indicate voice pitch becoming louder like a yell.  
> *asterisk* indicate emphasis on a word or sentence.  
> (pause) indicates a break, allowing the listener or character a chance to speak.  
> _____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> \--- SOUND EFFECTS ARE OPTIONAL <3 ---
> 
> Feel free to alter SMALL PARTS of the script if you want, to perfectly suit your own style. Please DO NOT make any major changes unless you personally ask me and obtain my approval. Have fun recording and please, tag me (u/BigBootyWaifus) & this script link in your work.
> 
> Performer Notes: I don't expect you to switch between different voice inflections perfectly. Do the best you can.
> 
> P.S - If this script has already been filled by someone, I don't care lol. RECORD YOUR VERSION PLEASE. I LOVE hearing more than one version & that's more material for everyone to nut to. Thank you so much for even considering this. Sincerely, Sir Clap Those Cheeks aka Dang Girl, Sit On My Face aka Where The Waifus At aka Sean.  
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> I like to add character names/info/images just to give you an idea of what they look like and how they are. This is just simple background information that I hope will help you <3
> 
> Characters - Jenna. The younger, neko sister. 24. Enjoys spending time with her big brother, showing affection and supporting others. She is a very bubbly, energetic person.

(door closing)

Okay big brother, I'm here. What did you want to show me? 

You want to play a game? Oh, sure, I like games. 

Wait, what game is it? Show me the box. 

(pause)

[questioning] Rock, Paper, Scissors, XXX Edition?

Hey, what type of game is this? Sounds kind of interesting. 

Come on, just open the box and let's play.

(box opening) (ruffling through papers)

Got the rulebook...now let's see...blah, blah, blah, rock beats scissors...blah, black, scissors beats paper...and paper beats rock...okay, seems pretty easy. 

[Confused] Wait, why are there two sets of cards? 

(pause)

Yes, these ones, right there, see? These smaller, black colored cards.

(pause)

You don't want to say? Let me just loo-[Upset voice] Hey, don't take them; let me see the cards. 

(pause)

I have to beat you to see the other cards? Fine...let's start already. 

[normal voice] Okay, so the box said to say "Rock, Paper, Scissors," then we each draw a card and flip it over.

(pause)

Yes, I'm ready. *Rock* *Paper* *Scissors!* 

(pause)

Okay, I got rock...what do you have- ohhh, scissors. [teasing] I won. I won. I won. 

So now I get to see the cool, black cards, right? 

(pause) 

[confused] What do you mean best two out of three? That wasn't in the rulebook.

[Annoyed] Fine, but you have to promise me to show me the cards if I win...okay.. deal.

[Confident] Get ready big bro, I'm totally gonna win again...I can feel it all over.

That's what she said? I don't get it...wat did she say? 

(pause)

Ugh fine, let's just play. Rock. Paper. Scissors. [Excited tone] Yessss. Look who got paper, me. And since you have rock, that means I win again. 

(pause)

Yup, so show me the other cards, I saw to see them.

(pause)

[Awe] Ohh, these look so cool, the backs are all shiny too. 

Let's see what's on the other side-[Shocked] Oh wow, the-these cards all have bad stuff on them.

(pause) 

Hey, I'm not judging, I just didn't know you liked this type of game. So, do you want to...try it?

(pause)

What do you mean let's go back to the other game? No, that's so boring, this game look like much more fun. 

Besides, it's not that big of a deal. I've done it all before.

(pause)

No, never anal, but I do have toys. I- I'm not some innocent little girl. Sheesh. 

(pause) 

Okay, are you ready? Wait, the cards say Anal. Blowjob. Pussy.

(pause)

And what? What if I win...how am I going to get your pussy.. or even anal? 

(pause)

I know, if I get a pussy card, it means your dick. And for anal cards, it can be your balls.

(pause)

Wha-what? You want anal? 

(pause)

[reassuring] N-no. That's fine. I just didn't know you were into that kind of stuff. 

(pause)

Hey, I'm not afraid. If you want some butt stuff, I will do it. 

[Annoyed] Yeah, yeah, let's play already. Get your cards so we can draw.

[Excited] Okay. Anal. Blowjob. Pussy! Oh wait, what are the rules for the game again? 

(pause)

I see. Anal beats Pussy. Blowjob beats Anal. Pussy beats Blowjob...I got it.

I'm ready, let's draw. Okay, anal, blowjob, pussy!

(pause)

Ohh, I got a cute butt. I think it's the anal card.

What did you get? Oh, is that a tongue? 

(pause)

Yes, tongue means blowjob, so you win this round. 

(pause)

[Upset] I know, I understand how this stupid game works...I just have to suck on your dick, no big deal.

(pause)

You want me to get on my knees? Alright, alright, I'm getting on my knees. 

(pause)

You wane me to take your dick out? Well get out of those jeans dummy.

(pause)

There we go, let's see how big you really are. Let me just reach in and grab it.

[Giggling] Oh my, if I knew you were this big, I would have played this stupid game years ago. 

(pause)

Huh? You want me to lick your cock? Alright, [Giggle] but you better not cum all fast

(licking cock)

You taste so good...and I can feel your dick just throbbing in my hand. 

[Giggle] Here, let me lick it again...now I'll just go from the balls...to the tip.

(long licking) 

Oh wow, your cock won't stop twitching in my hands. Here, let me keep going..

(sloppy blowjob) (moaning)

Fuck, this is such a fun game...I get to lose and still win a dick in my mouth. 

[moaning voice] Fuck, you should see my panties right now...I'm getting so wet. 

(pause)

You want me to deepthroat your cock? Okay, here it goes...

(buzzer/alarm sound)

[teasing] Oops, I think the time ran out... & I was so close to deepthroating your dick. 

[Giggling] You want me to keep sucking on it? Nope, the time is up. 

(pause)

Hey, don't blame me...the rules said 1 minute for all activities, so play fair..no cheating.

Okay, my turn. Anal. Blowjob. Pussy!

Oh, I got a kitty cat on card..so the pussy one. What did you get? 

(pause)

[Excited] I won, yay, I won. Finallyyyyy. You know what to do...time to lick my pussy. 

Let me just pull off these jeans first

(unzipping jeans, tugging down)

There we go. Hehe, you see how wet they are? I told you I was excited...now, get on your back.

(pause)

Now, no cheating...stick your tongue out for this winner pussy big bro.

I'll just [moaning voice] sit on your face [moaning louder] fuck, I feel your warm tongue inside. 

What was that? I can't hear you...you want more pussy? Alright, hold on big brother...I'll feed you more.

[Moaning voice] Fuck, who knew winning could feel this great? And look at your cock, you're so hard 

Come on, eat my pussy...I have at least 30 more seconds, so don't you dare stop. 

(wet pussy licking)

Fuck, that warm tongue sliding in and out of my pussy...am I tasty big brother? 

(pause)

[Giggle] I can't hear you over all that licking silly, but keep eating that pussy, and slap my butt

(ass smacking)

[Moaning voice] Let me just, grind my pussy against this tongue of yours and really shove your face in deep.

Fuck, this is soooo good. I really can get used to having a brother as my little cunt licker. Let me jus-

(buzzer/alarm timer)

[upset] N-nooo. The stupid timer ran out. Fucking 1minute rule, ugh let's go again.

(pause)

Okay, hand on the card...Anal. Blowjob. Pussy!

Oh, I got the butt pic. What did you get?

Wait, we both got butt pics. So a tie, no one wins?

(pause)

Why are you laughing for? We got tie, right?

(flipping paper)

Let's see. The rules say "In the event of a tie, both parties formally agree to participate in the sexual act depicted on the card."

S- so, we both have to do stuff with our butts?

No, I don't mind doing any anal stuff if it's with you. 

(pause)

Um, do you have any things you want to try? 

(pause)

[curious voice] have I ever had my ass eaten?

[embarrassed voice] No. I haven't. I-t doesn't look too scary.

(pause) Yes, I'll do it for you. Do you want to be on top or should I? Okay, I'll go on top. 

Now just lie down on your back, and I'll just sit down on your face again. 

Okay, now I'll just lean forward and rest my face against this fat cock of yours. 

No, I'm not sucking it. Remember, no cheating. 

(pause)

Why not? You didn't read the rules, did you? It said...

"In the event of cheating, the winner is allowed to fuck the cheater in the ass, and must document said act."

(pause)

See? So if you cheat, I get to fuck your ass. Not only that, but I will record it. 

So, shush, and let me just, play with your butt...this finger should make you happy

(pause)

[Moaning] Go on, are you gonna lick my ass, or use your fingers?

(pause) (ass smacking)

[moaning voice] ohhhh fuck big brother...you never told me you were so good with your tongue. 

(licking) (moaning and whimpering)

Yes, that's it. Here, let me make you feel good...jus-just spread your legs...I'll just angle my head a bit so I'm lower.

[Giggling] your balls look sooo big up closer. Okay, tell me how this feels. 

(licking) (kissing)

Ohhh, I felt your cock twitching...do you like having your ass licked?

(pause)

Here, let me just lick it again and see

(licking 3x) (moaning) (buzzer/ alarm timer)

Ahhhh, the timer is up already. Ugh, and it was just getting good.

Don't be sad, we can still play. Who knows? You might get my pussy next.

Okay, time to draw. Anal. Blowjob. Pussy...ugh I got the tongue, so blowjob. 

(pause)

What did you get? Oh seeee, you got pussy...well...pussy beats blowjob, so I guess you're getting lucky.

(pause)

Wai, how do you want me.. like on my back? 

(pause)

Okh, you want to fuck me on all fours?

(pause)

Okay, I'll just get on my hands and knees...[embarrassing voice] Don't look at my tail, it's embarrassing. 

(pause)

[Shy] Sh-shut up. It is not my weak spot...It's jus-[moaning voice] nooooo, don't touch it you dummy.

[whimper] Jus-just hurry and put your stupid cock inside me already. 

I'm only taking it cause the game says s-[moaning voice] ooooooo. Oh fuck.

(wet pussy fucking)

[whimpering] Wa-wait. Slow down. If you go that deep, it'll make me cum really fast.

(wet pussy fucking) (ass slapping, 2 smacks)

N-no. Don't slap my big, round ass...fuck, this is feeling so good right now. 

(ass smacking, 4 smacks) (wet pussy fucking)

Fuck me, fuck me. Oh god, I-I'm your little neko slut. Let me just shake my butt on big brother's cock. 

Does it feel good? My tight little neko pussy gripping that dick, as you smack my ass and pound me deeper.

(moaning louder and louder, getting pounded)

Fuck, yo-you're so cheating...I-I'm already gonna cum. I'm gonna fucking cum on my big brother's cock like a dirty slut.

(cheek clapping)

Fuck, fuck, fuck. This is so fucking good, keep fucking my little hole big brother. Don't you dare sto-

(buzzer/timer alarm)

N-nooo. Fuck that stupid timer. Here, I quit the game. 

(pause)

Nope, I don't care. You win, just keep fucking my little pussy pleas...this cock feels so good.

(cheek clapping, wet pussy fucking) (moaning louder)

Oh god no, don't grope my tits...fuck, that cock is slamming into me even faster now.

(kissing) (moaning) (hard cheek clapping)

Fuck, I love you too brother...please feel good with my pussy...your hands groping my tits and slapping my butt, as you jam that huge dick deep inside.

(cheek clapping) (ass slapping)

I can feel myself about to cum..pl-please, let me cum on your cock...fuck, fuck, fuck, yes, fuck it, fuck my hole. 

(pounding is getting harder, and you're getting closer)

Fuck, I-I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna fucking cum. Come on, cum big bro...cum in my little tight neko hole please.

(cheek clapping, flesh on flesh) (cheek clapping for 4 seconds)

[whimpering, so close] Oh fuck, I'm so fucking close, I-I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna fucking cum, do-don't stop

(really hard cheek clapping, loud moans)

CUMMING. I'M CUMMING ON YOUR COCK. FUCK. OHHH FUCK. I'M CREAMING ALL OVER LIKE A SLUTTY LITTLE KITTY. 

(heavy breathing) (panting) (kissing)

Oh god, you- you made me cum so much. [Moaning voice] Wait, I don't feel any cum in my pussy. 

You're not finished- [panic] wh-what are you doing? 

(pause)

No. Don't you dare fuck my ass, I don-

(moaning)

Oh god, yo-you put it in my ass. Oh fuck. I can't believe you're in my butt

(pause)

Wai-wait. Don't record stupid, it's soo embarrassing

(cheek clapping)

Yo- you want me to say what to the camera? 

(pause)

Nooo, that's soo embarra--oh fuck, you're going deeper...oh fuck.

(ass smacking with moaning)

Fuck...fuck...fuck. I-I love your cock in my butt.

Please. Le-let me make you cum...I'll just- move my hips, and slowly start to bounce my ass.

(Ass smacking 4x)

Yes, yes. Slap my butt. Fuck my ass. Come on, I want your cum...please fuck me hard

(cheek clapping, flesh on flesh) (7 seconds of cheek clapping)

Ugh, ugh, ugh, yes. Fuck me brother, fuck my neko butt please. I-love you too. 

Yes, yes, yes, that's the spot...I'm gonna cum again from having my ass fucked.

(moaning)

Fuck, fuck, fuck, cum for me, cum in my neko hole...fucking fill me up...I want your load so bad please.

(cheek clapping, moaning louder with ass slapping)

Do it...cum...I'm gonna cum...cum with me....fuck...fuck...fuck...h-here I cum.

(improv orgasm) (really hard cheek clapping)

Fuck...fuck...fuck...I-I'm cumming...I can feel your hot load pumping into my butt. 

(ass slapping, continue to moan)

Don't stop, keep fucking my ass until your balls are empty

(heavy panting) (2 second pause)

Ohhh my god...that was so incredible...fuck...your load feels so good

[moaning in satisfaction] That was such a good fuck...this is the best game ever.

(pause) (box being shuffled about)

Hey, wait, what's that? What the heck? There's a 3rd set of cards? Seriously? Let me see

(pause)

[Upset] You have got to be kidding me...you jerk...you knew they were there and hid them huh?

(pause)

Really? Then why does it say Creampie. Throatpie. Facial. See? 

We could have played this game and I


End file.
